M'appelle pas Dobe, Teme !
by Ipiu
Summary: Naruto a depuis longtemps des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son meilleur ami Sasuke. Lors d'une soirée arrosée, les deux garçons se laisseront-ils emporter par leur élan ? Yaoi


Couple : SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

Note : au cas où je donne juste la traduction du titre (parce que quand on ne sait pas on peut pas deviner) : M'appelle pas crétin, enfoiré !

* * *

**M'appelle pas Dobe, Teme !**

Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de flancher mais j'avoue que de le voir assis là, sur mon canapé, en train de regarder un film de fille... Non retiens toi, retiens toi, retiens toi. Il est déprimé par une histoire avec sa salope de copine, je le sens. Je ne peux pas décemment envisager de profiter de la situation. En fait si, je peux, mais il ne faut pas. Ce serait admettre que je n'ai aucune morale.  
Je pose sa septième bière sur la table basse devant lui. Il lève la tête et me remercie du regard avant de reposer ses magnifiques yeux d'onyx sur la télévision. C'est fou ce qu'il est beau, même en jogging trop grand et délavé avec un vieux débardeur noir... Il est à tomber. Je m'affale à ses côtés et j'effleure son genou de ma cuisse. Ce simple contact, à travers des épaisseurs et des épaisseurs de tissu, provoque un frisson dans mon dos. Je sens que ça va être une longue soirée.  
Je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance en buvant une gorgée de bière et en me concentrant sur le film. C'est une de ces stupides comédies romantiques américaines que je connais sur le bout des doigts pour avoir pleuré devant des heures durant, après de nombreuses peines de cœur. Vous trouvez vraiment que je crains ? Faites vous larguer par votre petit ami après six mois parce qu'il préfère votre soit disant "meilleure amie" et vous comprendrez qu'on puisse pleurer devant "27 robes".  
Pendant que les images du "Diable s'habille en Prada" défilent, j'observe Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Sa bière descend à une vitesse folle et il fixe l'écran avec un regard vide. Je me flagelle mentalement à la pensée que je voudrais bien relever cette mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux en caressant sa joue puis l'embrasser avec tendresse. J'opte plutôt pour un amical petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, bien plus digne de mon rôle d'ami. Il tourne son magnifique regard interrogateur vers moi, et mon cœur rate un battement, comme d'habitude.

- Si tu veux parler lâche toi, Sas'ke.

Il m'offre un demi sourire avant de répondre.

- Je sais, Dobe.

Pour la forme, je réplique simplement :

- M'appelle pas Dobe, Teme.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme si j'étais un petit chien pas du tout effrayant qui essaye de grogner. Peu importe, j'aime son contact.  
Il finit sa bière avant de m'annoncer d'un air neutre :

- Ça va pas avec Sakura en ce moment.

Je soupire. Quoi qu'il arrive ça revient toujours à cette fille. Je ne peux pas la supporter. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la vie de Sasuke elle ne lui cause que des problèmes.  
Mon soupire lui fait lever les yeux vers moi. Je me justifie rapidement.

- Bah j'm'en doutais. Quand ça va pas avec elle tu fais toujours cette tête là...

- Quelle tête ? Je fais pas de tête, c'est ma tête quoi.

Je lui souris devant cette réplique de Will Smith dans "I Robot". Encore un film qu'on a vu ensemble il y a longtemps et qui fait partie de ces choses qui nous lient. Je demande tout de même :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec elle ?

- On ne s'entend plus. Elle me reproche de ne pas être assez présent pour elle, mais je sens bien que de toute façon c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de rejeter nos problèmes sur moi.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et je le fixe en attendant qu'il poursuive. Il plonge ses yeux dans mes miens et le temps semble... flotter sans plus nous concerner. Je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler comme ça. C'est comme une parenthèse dans le monde qui nous plonge dans notre univers. Avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante, il détourne le regard. Il rit nerveusement et déclare simplement, en regardant à nouveau l'écran de télé :

- Pour te dire franchement, je pense qu'elle me trompe.

Intérieurement je m'outre. Comment cette... ? Comment peut-on ... ? Alors qu'elle a Sasuke... ?  
Je crois que mon indignation se voit à mon expression parce que Sasuke rit, cette fois plus sincèrement, et m'ébouriffe encore les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dobe, je vais bien. Ça fait quelques temps que je commence à m'en douter, mais je ne sais pas trop comment la quitter.

Je le dévisage. Malgré ce qu'il peut en dire je me doute que ça doit quand même le toucher. Après tout ils sont ensembles depuis un certain temps déjà. Moi je serais assez en rogne à sa place. Et déçu, et vexé, et trahi.

- Si c'est vrai je t'admire.

Je bois une autre gorgée de bière tandis qu'il me dévisage.

- C'est un compliment ou je rêve ?

Je réponds du tac au tac avec un sourire malicieux.

- Peut être bien mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'appeler Dobe, Teme.

Encore une fois je réussi à le faire rire et ça me rend heureux. Ce jeu d'insultes était, au début de notre amitié, une vraie joute orale témoignant notre adversité. Nous étions rivaux en tout : en classe, devant les filles, en sport... Mais c'est cela qui a forgé notre lien. Aujourd'hui nous ne gardons que des vestiges de cette époque mais ces souvenirs sont les plus précieux que j'ai. Je dois vraiment être très fleur bleue, même pour un gay. Je souris comme un idiot.

- Bon très bien, merci Naruto.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. C'est si rare qu'il prononce mon prénom. Je ne sais pas si il sait l'effet que ces trois syllabes dans sa bouche ont sur moi. Il le devine peut être en partie et me gratifie d'une œillade aguicheuse. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais qu'il flirt avec moi. Pourtant c'est impossible, il porte en lui l'essence du mâle qui le classe d'office chez les purs hétérosexuel. Je dois avoir l'air sacrément étonné parce que son éclat de rire est vraiment puissant.

-Non mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule, l'enfoiré !

Il rit encore. Il est démonstratif parfois. C'est même très étonnant car il n'agit comme ça que dans un cercle très restreint. Avec son frère par exemple, ou avec moi... Peut être aussi avec Sakura, avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre entre eux. Toujours est-il que ce privilège qu'il me donne ne me fait pas décolérer. Je me saisi de ma bouteille de bière et tente de lui assener un coup sur le crâne. Il se protège à temps avec un coussin avant de me saisir le poignet pour m'empêcher de lui renverser l'alcool dessus. Notre petite lutte réveille nos instincts de rivalité. De la bière vole partout, je fini sur ses genoux, mon tee shirt blanc mouillé collant à ma peau et renversant le reste de liquide sur sa mèche si parfaite et son débardeur. Nous rions à plein poumons.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, Uchiha de malheur !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, blondinet !

Et sans crier gare, il me renverse sur le canapé et se place au dessus de moi, en position de force. Bien décidé à ne pas abandonner si facilement je me débats mais il entame son affreux supplice : il me chatouille. Je hurle de rire et je l'insulte copieusement, tentant par tous les moyens de le faire lâcher prise, en balançant des coups de pieds à tout va. Il souri sadiquement en me voyant si faible. Je tente de le mordre et je fini par attraper ses poignets pour que la torture cesse enfin. Ayant perdu ses appuis, il s'affale sur moi, les yeux encore rieurs.

- Je te hais espèce de sadique sans bornes !

Il sourit, mutin. Je le sens trop proche mais, drapé dans ma fierté, je n'écoute pas le signal d'alarme dans ma tête. Je sens son torse mouillé contre le mien, entre nos tee shirt. Ses jambes sont entremêlées aux miennes. Ses mains reposent sur mes épaules. Tout ça je le sais mais tandis que notre jeu prend fin je ne regarde plus que ses yeux, tout proches des miens. J'ai terriblement envie de lui voler un baiser, et peu importe qu'un instant plus tôt il ait été le pire des cons et l'ennemi publique numéro un dans mon esprit.

- Je sais que c'est faux Naru'...

Je dégluti difficilement. Il ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. En tout cas il ne l'a pas fait depuis des années, un jour au collège où il était vraiment mal parce que son père l'avait battu. Mais ça je ne m'en rappelle pas à cet instant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait. Il flirt réellement avec moi, alors que...  
Je sais qu'il sait que je suis gay, même si nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé. Il me connait trop bien pour que ça lui échappe. Et trop bien pour savoir que je ne veux pas en parler.  
Mon cerveau entre en surchauffe. Sa proximité ne me permettra pas de lui cacher mon désir et je sens déjà que je rougis de manière éloquente. Mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Il est tellement proche...  
Je parviens à connecter les deux seuls neurones qui me restent pour lui demander dans un souffle :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sas' ?

Ses yeux suivent le mouvement de mes lèvres, et Dieu sait si j'ai rêvé qu'il me regarde comme ça ! Mais la situation me surprend trop pour que je me laisse totalement aller. Le signal d'alarme dans mon esprit se fait plus qu'insistant tandis que mon pantalon devient plus serré.  
Il répond dans un murmure à ma question et moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres d'un regard affamé.

- Juste ce soir Naru', s'il te plait...

Je dois me reprendre. Je ne peux pas accepter, même si j'en crève d'envie. Il a bu, il est triste et je ne veux pas de ce genre de marché. Pas entre nous.

- Non Sas', je peux pas...

Ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement des miennes. Je dois me reprendre. Et en même temps un simple baiser... j'en rêve depuis si longtemps !  
Non ! Surtout pas. Je ne pourrais plus me retenir après.  
Il fronce les sourcils.

- Allez... Fais-le pour moi...

Le mouvement de ses lèvres, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ce qui se déroule dans mon pantalon, même un comateux le sentirait. Je ferme les yeux quand je le sens se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Je répète précipitamment :

- Non-non-non-non-non-n...

Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche et ses lèvres qui frôlent les miennes une, deux, trois fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de replonger dans ses orbes sublimes. Je capitule.

-D'accord, fais moi tout c'que tu veux.

Alors il comble les quelques millimètres qui nous séparent. Ses lèvres prennent sauvagement possession des miennes, avec tant de force que mon corps s'électrise un peu plus encore. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue touche la mienne et dans ma tête c'est l'explosion. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cette scène ? Pendant combien de nuits me suis-je réveillé avec cet ardent désir de lui ? Un bon million au moins mais j'étais bien en dessous de la vérité. Je grave avec autant de précision possible cet instant dans ma mémoire.

Ses mains pressent nos corps l'un contre l'autre. A la simple pensée que ce soir je peux enfin satisfaire ma faim de lui une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahit. Je me laisse submerger.

* * *

J'ouvre des yeux ensommeillés quand la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux atteint mon visage.  
Dans un demi sommeil je cherche vaguement mon oreiller en pestant contre la dureté de mon matelas... avant de me rendre finalement compte que ce n'est pas mon matelas. Je suis nu au milieu de mon salon dans un décors apocalyptique. On dirait qu'un couple d'éléphants a envahit mon appartement en semant des bouteilles de bière, des frites et des fringues partout.

Soudain je prends conscience du corps chaud dans mon dos et du bras autour de ma taille.  
Sasuke.  
Je tourne la tête lentement et j'aperçois son visage. Il sourit.

-Enfin réveillé Dobe ?

-M'appelle pas Dobe, Teme.

Il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux en se collant encore un peu à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je fini par demander :

-Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Il ne répond pas.  
Il retire finalement son bras et s'assied. Après une poignée de secondes je décide de l'imiter. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler notre partie de plaisir quand je vois les marques que j'ai laissé dans son cou et sur son torse. Je ne pense pas à retenir mon petit sourire. Il suit mon regard et baisse les yeux avant de sourire à son tour.

-Faut pas que tu vois Sakura dans cet état.

Mais pourquoi faut-il que je parle d'elle maintenant ?  
Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je me sens de ce fait relativement mal, avant de répondre.

-Au contraire ça faciliterait les choses. C'est elle qui me quitterait.

Je reste interdit. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que je suis en train de penser. J'aime pas ça du tout.

-Donc t'as couché avec moi pour avoir une excuse pour rompre avec elle ?

Il reste impassible avant de froncer les sourcils. J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester calme ou m'énerver. Ce moment de flottement me perturbe trop. Je secoue la tête avant de me lever.

-Ok je vois. De toute façon c'était "juste ce soir", hein ?

Je ramasse mon caleçon et le remets tout en déclarant d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

-Sasuke dégage.

Je fini de remettre mon jean et je me tourne vers lui, encore nu sur mon tapis. J'essaye d'oublier le fait que je l'aime comme un dingue et qu'il vient de me faire un très sale coup. Je ne veux pas laisser libre cours à mes émotions tant qu'il est là. Sauf qu'il ne bouge toujours pas. Je croise son regard et je ne parvient pas à y lire quoi que ce soit.

-Sérieusement dégage.

Il se lève et commence à ramasser ses fringues. Je lui tourne résolument le dos et je me concentre sur le bordel qu'est devenu mon salon, faisant mine de rassembler les cochonneries sur le tapis. Je ne le vois pas se retourner vers moi. Je ne vois pas le regard qu'il me lance avant de quitter la pièce. J'attends simplement que la porte d'entrée claque avant de me laisser tomber au pied du sofa. Sans que je puisse les retenir, mes larmes coulent et je sens mon cœur se fendre.

* * *

Je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Ça fait deux jours que j'ai viré Sasuke de chez moi comme un malpropre et depuis je pense à lui à chaque seconde. Impossible de me concentrer sur mes cours à la fac, impossible d'écrire, impossible de vivre. Je ne peux pas regretter ce qui s'est passé mais je ne peux plus le voir en face. Je n'arrive pas à digérer le fait qu'il m'ait utilisé comme un plan cul de fin de soirée et comme une excuse pour se faire larguer par sa copine. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je dois m'empêcher toutes les trois minutes de sortir mon portable pour lui écrire, comme je le fais d'habitude. Apparemment il a adopté le même comportement parce que je ne reçois aucune nouvelle de lui.

Il semblerait que cette année je sois incapable de me réjouir à l'approche de Noël. Non mais, franchement, je vais passer à côté de la fête que je préfère au monde, je ne vais même pas me réjouir comme un idiot devant les décorations accrochées partout dans les rues et les vitrines illuminées, tout ça à cause d'un crétin de garçon ?! Bon ,en même temps ce n'est pas juste un garçon. C'est LE mec de mes rêves. Par contre y a pas de doutes c'est un crétin.  
Des ruptures et des déceptions amoureuses j'en ai eu déjà mais ça allait toujours parce que j'avais Sasuke. Maintenant je suis tout seul et je pense à lui à chaque seconde. On devrait pouvoir choisir de ne pas tomber amoureux, surtout pas de son meilleur ami qui enchaîne les copines canons.

C'est vendredi soir, le réveillon de noël et j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie. Je n'ai pas la cœur à sortir, même quand Gaara m'appelle en me suppliant presque. Je préfère rester seul et regarder une énième rediffusion d'un film avec Woopie Golberg qui part dans le passé pour sauver l'esprit de noël. Mon téléphone sonne au loin, et je n'ai même pas la force de me trainer là-bas pour voir quelle pauvre âme égarée peut bien m'appeler à une heure pareille.

Alors que je suis affalé comme une loque sur mon canapé, rendu à mon troisième film de Noël, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Je vais ouvrir, intrigué.

Sasuke, les joues rouges et de la neige dans les cheveux, ce qui ajoute encore à son charme dément, se trouve dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Mon cœur s'arrête puis s'emballe.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Mon ton est est celui de l'abruti de base qui ne comprend pas la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Si on compte que Sasuke est franchement bien habillé par rapport à moi, dans mon vieux tee-shirt trop grand et mon jogging troué, nous formons vraiment un très beau tableau.

- Je peux entrer ? Tes voisins sont pas obligés d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le cerveau tournant au ralentis je laisse entrer mon... ami ? plan cul ? Je ne sais même plus comment le qualifier. Je le suis dans mon salon, où il s'assoit comme si de rien n'était. Un peu hébété, je me pose à un bout du canapé. Pour une fois, je reste silencieux. Je crois que mes deux neurones en état de marche ne font pas des étincelles. Il me fixe d'un air impénétrable.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, Dobe ?

Je hausse les sourcils. Quoi, c'est pour ça qu'il est là ? Parce que je n'ai pas bougé mes fesses pour aller décrocher ?

- T'es sérieux ? Tu crois pas qu'il y a plus important comme question ? Et arrête de m'appeler Dobe, Teme !

Il me jette un regard sombre. C'est la meilleure ! Il est énervé, contre moi qui plus est, alors que c'est lui qui est en tort. Du Uchiha tout craché !

- Si tu as un portable c'est pour une bonne raison, espèce d'idiot. J'étais inquiet.

Je soupire et me lève pour aller chercher un truc à boire. Quand il est dans cet état là, c'est impossible de discuter avec lui. Je vais avoir besoin d'un truc fort. Malheureusement il ne me reste que de la bière. Je nous en sort deux bouteilles. Je lui tend la sienne en disant d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

- Je ne vais pas me suicider parce qu'on a couché ensemble.

Il me lance un regard mauvais.

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. J'attends qu'il me dise enfin pourquoi il est venu. Je le dévisage en buvant lentement ma bière. Ses mèches brunes trempées par la neige fondue collent à son visage. C'est très sexy. Il tourne les yeux vers moi et soutient mon regard pendant un long moment. Au début, j'y lis de la colère puis petit à petit il semble s'apaiser.

- J'ai rompu avec Sakura.

J'hésite à lui dire "Sérieux ! pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?" mais il le prendrait mal. Au lieu de ça, je hoche vaguement la tête.

- Congrat's.*

Il soupire à son tour, en me regardant comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Il fixe le vide, évitant sciemment mon regard. Je donnerais beaucoup pour ne pas être en train d'avoir cette discussion avec mon meilleur ami et fantasme depuis des années.

- Tu regrettes ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, cherchant ses mots. Son regard se durcit et l'angoisse me noue les tripes. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de dix ans, et c'est l'homme que j'aime. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui dans ma vie, même si j'essayais avec toute la volonté du monde.

- Non.

Un poids s'envole de mes épaules et je respire plus librement. Au moins, il me dit clairement que cette nuit là n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Peut être que tout n'est pas perdu. Soulagé, je ne me retiens pas de le taquiner un peu.

- Moi par contre...

Il ouvre de grands yeux et je me mets à rire. Comprenant qu'il s'est fait avoir, il attrape un coussin qu'il me balance à la figure. S'engage alors une bataille d'oreillers acharnée. Comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous.

- Tu es vraiment un crétin, Uzumaki !

Je veux lui assener un coup de coussin sur le crâne en représailles pour cette insulte, mais il attrape mon poignet et m'attire vers lui. Je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux, une jambe entre les siennes. Ses yeux, à vingt centimètres des miens, me rendent dingue. Tout mon corps s'échauffe d'un seul coup quand sa bouche s'ouvre pour murmurer.

- Tu es vraiment un crétin. Jamais je ne me servirais de toi.

Je n'attends pas de comprendre le sens de cette phrase pour me ruer sur ses lèvres. Ses mains courent sur mon corps, me faisant totalement perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène, savourant leur douceur, approfondissant notre baiser.

Lorsque je m'écarte, à bout de souffle, il me serre contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie par la fenêtre la plus proche. M'enfuir... c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire à cet instant.

- Ne me traite pas de crétin, enfoiré.

Pourtant, je souris comme un crétin quand il niche sa tête dans mon cou et y dépose un baiser. Après un long moment, il murmure d'une petite voix.

- J'appelle mon petit ami comme je veux, Dobe.

**The End**

* * *

* Congrat's = Félicitations

Voila, un petit one shot que j'ai pris bien du plaisir à écrire ! En espérant que vous avez aimé le lire. Si tel est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review (même courte ça fait toujours plaisir) !


End file.
